User blog:MrHacks/Season 2 and other news
Greeting Gumshoes, A.C.M.E. agent Mr. Hacks here with some important news. Season 2 is coming October 1 Carmen Sandiego season 2 is coming Tuesday, October 1 to Netflix. If you've watched other animated series on Netflix like She-Ra and the Princesses of Power or Voltron: Legendary Defender, you are probably aware of how Netflix likes to break up seasons into smaller parts. So technically Carmen Sandiego Season 2 is more like "Season 1b" considering how Season 1 was just 9 episodes. "Season 2" is slated to be 11 episodes. So if you haven't seen Season 1 already, watch those episodes! The trailer for Season 2 is currenly online. Tell Top Draw To Pay Their Animators News about Season 2 did not come without some controversy. Animation subcontractor Top Draw Animation, which DHX Media hires to do their inbetween animation, was accused of locking their employees inside their offices until the work was done according to a former employee who worked on the show . While Philipino sources have tried to discredit the employee and emphasis that the employee's termination, there has been outcry online to tell Netflix, DHX Media to tell Top Draw to pay their animators. Top Draw Animation is based in Manilla, Philipines was purchased by Grom Social, an American company, in 2016. ''Carmen'' Almost Steals an Emmy In case you missed it, Carmen Sandiego was nominated for Outstanding Children's Program at the 71th Primetime Creative Arts Emmy Award Show on September 8 and 9, 2019, but it lost to When You Wish Upon a Pickle: A Sesame Street Special. It lost to something that HBO paid for. Now would be a good time to remind you how award shows are rigged to the people who pay the most money . In my honest opion, if you're going to lose in an award show where there is a pickle involved, it better be something with Rick & Morty in it! Regardless of such a ridiculous loss, background painter Elaine Lee still snagged a Juried Emmy Award for her work in The Chasing Paper Caper , so congratulations to her on her achievement. Netflix Financial Loss Means Cancelations, but Carmen Should Be OK With the streaming market oversaturated with competitors and other big media companies veturing on their own to start their own streaming services, by taking content off of already existing platforms, everyone is kind of in a panic at this point. Disney is starting their own platform in November which is why all your favorite Marvel based series on Netflix and Hulu were canceled. Expect any Marvel, Star Wars, Disney, ABC, ESPN, or National Geographic thing on Netflix and Hulu to disappear in the near future...then come back when Disney realizes even though they are a media powerhose, the House of Mouse can't hold it all. CBS has CBS All Access (which unless you are a Trekkie, you're probably not going to pay for no matter how badly you want to see Joran Peale's take on The Twilight Zone.) NBC (owned by Comcast which also owns Dreamworks and subsequntly Dreamworks Animation) are taking Friends and The Office off Netflix, but Sienfeld will be coming to Netflix (as if there isn't enough Sienfeld in syndication). But don't worry Catradora fans, She-Ra Princess of Power won't be leaving Netflix anytime soon. Apple is starting AppleTV (finally), but honestly, do you really want it? We saw Amazon do the same thing when they had the Amazon Fire release, and Google do likewise when they though "hey maybe we can get a whole bunch of people to shell out extra money for YouTube Premium" when really they just just bundle YouTube Red, YouTube Premium, YouTube Music, YouTube TV, and YouTube into one single a-la-carte package. If you saw your YouTubeTV bill jump from $35 to $50 this year just for most of the Discovery/Scripps networks (most of which I don't watch), you'll understand why YouTube needs to get their stuff together, AppleTV will be a bust, and if you're like me and have owned a Roku for most of the 2010s, you already have the best in streaming internet content. And Let's not forget all the Cable Companies (AT&T, Comcast, Spectrum, Time Warner, Verizon, etc.) who just discovered they can get the Internet on computer now . But most of these companies are part of the "Old Media". Disney/ABC/Fox/ESPN, CBS/Viacom/PlutoTV, NBC/Comcast, AT&T/DirecTV/WarnerMedia/Crunchyroll/VRV, Dish Network/Sling, Verzion/Yahoo/Tumblr, Sony/Crackle/Funimation are all part of the old way of media consumption. And despite Netflix having a really bad summer financially, Facebook about to jump-the-shark, and Google trying to milk YouTube for all that it's worth while shooting itself in the foot by making life miserable for content crators, your best bet is to consume media with some knowledge of how the Internet Works, how broadcasting works, and why the guys at Roku are the best t what they do. (May the forever stay independent!) Basically all these "Old Media" companies survive by merging with other companies. It's not paying off though. AT&T owes billions of dollars for buying Time Warner's Media division (HBO/Turner/Warner Bros.) on top of the billions they and Comcast and Verzion still owe for ending Network Neutrality in the United States. The effort was really Old Media's way of trying to keep Amazon, Google, and Netflix from competing against them. In the end, AT&T is on the verge of bankruptcy, Comcast still sucks, Verizon's attempt to put one of their lawyers at the head of the FCC will end in a lawsuit, and Amazon and Google will still be unstopable industry juggernauts. So what does any of that have to do with Netflix? Well, Netflix uses Amazon Web Services (AWS) to distribute content. Google will likely realize something in the next decade that finally kills off the Old Media before they can claim the tech industry ins a monopoly made up of Amazon, Google, Microsoft, Facebook, and some other company nobody pays attention to which called IAC which owns almost all the old Web 1.0 propery that is still around. The biggest threat to the Old Media at this point is Google giving out free internet access, which for the past 20 years, companies like AOL and Microsoft claimed they did despite the fact that the internet had to run thorugh all the old infrastructure owned by the Old Media. Satelite TV (Dish and DirecTV) could actually work when the weather sucks, but the frequency they chose to use those small satelite dishes with means TV goes out at the worse time. Which is why streaming and "cord cutting" have grown exponetially as during the 1980s, 1990s, and 2000s, there was investment in telecommuncations equipment and companies like MCI and Qwest using microwave communication (the predicessor of WiFi) to allow telecom networks to work in places that AT&T and Verizon's stuff couldn't work. But when a company named WorldCom went out of business and AT&T, Comcast, and Verzion more interest in gouging customers, spinnin off their own tech labs (e.g. Lucent) and kneecapping the tech industry rather than upgrading their own equipment, the Old Media has been lethargic. Thanks to that laziness, we got smartphones that cost more than most computers on the market, we're seeing an exodus in Cable TV subscriptions even as set-to-boxes (Roku) is on the rise. Scietnfic and transportation agencies are trying to fight off 5G because rather than listen to their technicians and not use the frequencies needed by aircraft, weather services, and national defence for radar, the Old Media companies want to put their 5G network on it because their marketing team says they'll make money even if it hurts people. The New Media (tech industry) gets it, but there has been plenty of distain for science lately. (The National Weather Service had to fight off its own parent agencies this summer because the President didn't want to accept he was wrong about something. That's how bad it is!) So I'm going to wrap up this "rant" part of my post. Big changes are coming to Netflix (and the rest of the streaming world) and desptie shows like Bojack Horseman and Tuca & Bertie getting cancelled, Carmen Sandiego should be able to weather through this storm. If fans want ot see a Season 3, they should let Netflix know, watch season 2, and watch some of the other awesome animated series going on right now. TL;DR: Netflix may have had a bad summer and things are getting cancelled but there will still be a Netflix and a Carmen Sandiego well after the Old Media companies realize not everybody is going to watch every streaming service if everything is a subscription service that cost at least $10/month. (Just pick three and stick with it.) Spilt and Merge Templates Added Finally on a more adminstrative note, I added Split and Merge templates. I would much rather the articles of the 2019 series characters not be integrated with the classic characters. Chase Devineax, for example, in the 2019 series is certainly not the guy from the games. Since there isn't really a limit on how many pages that can be created/managed on any Fandom wiki, I would emplore editors to no consolidate pages. In fact, there should be a page for every episode that was released so far. (It's been about nine months since I was last here. Come on, gumshoes!) That's all the news that fits to print. Next time it won't be as long. Category:Blog posts